Hey! School Whouffle!
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: Whouffle High school AU! Clara Oswald is the new history teacher at TARDIS. What happens when she meets the attractive and odd student who will only be called 'The Doctor? Read to find out...
1. Day One

**Hello my wonderful friends!  
this is my AU school fic.  
but this time Clara is teacher and the Doctor is the student!  
the Horror!  
enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!**

Clara Oswald stepped out of the Taxi in front of T.A.R.D.I.S- apparently it meant The Almost Really Dreadful Institute of Schooling.  
The name wasn't really the most promising start to Clara's promising new career perhaps, but the headmistress madam Vastra had been very insistent that the name DID NOT reflect the schools quality. Not at all.  
And the headmistress had been very kind declaring that Clara would be "The best teacher in the history of the school!" Which Clara doubted really. She was only 21! Who would respect a 21 year old teacher? She was a genius however and was very exited to show off... Err show the kids her knowledge.  
Oh yes, Clara was a history teacher. She loved it. It was so... Exit-, incred-,... Interesting! Yes interesting!

Anyway, the exited new teacher looked up at the brown and grey monolith of the TARDIS. There were kids all over the playground and they were all so LOUD! It reminded her of her boring school days. It never really changes. Kids of 11 right up to 18 swarmed the school and she had to shove and push just to get to the doors of the infernal building.

When she finally made it through the glass doors of the school, Clara went straight to the reception desk.  
"Hello I'm Clara Oswald" she declared to the bored looking blond woman  
"Oh you're the new teacher!" She declared brightening instantly  
"I'm Jackie" the middle aged woman informed her jumping to her feet and shaking Clara hand enthusiastically.  
"Ok you want to see Madam Vastra right!?" Jackie asked already walking down the hallway presumably towards the elusive 'Madam Vastra'...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madam Vastra was green. This of course was an exaggeration. She just looked green. She had green glasses, green dress, green office, green jewellery. Gree- you get the idea.  
"Ahhh Clara Oswald!" She declared getting up and shaking Clara's hand. "Hi" Clara replied her nerves slowly fading at the warm welcome of the green headmistress.  
Vastra informed her of all the boring things that she didn't care about like:  
'when her time off was' (weekends- duh!) and how to operate the phone in her classroom.  
Then when all the stupid stuff was done she was given a set of keys! Her own keys! She felt very grown up indeed.

Very kindly Vastra decided to take her to her new classroom. So the two walked in companionable silence Clara excitedly looking at anything and everything she saw like... A child in a new school. There were kids in classes with laptops! And books! And pens! They stopped at a window looking down on a girls PE class and Vastra seemed to drool at the sight of the teacher in her PE shorts and shirt.  
"Sorry." She exclaimed before telling Clara that the PE teacher was her wife, Jenny. Clara just shrugged and they continued on to her new class room. HER classroom.

oOoOo0o0o0o0oOoOoOoOoOo

Clara gleefully unlocked the door of room 11 and stepped over the threshold into her new classroom. The first thing she did was  
To inhale the smell of her room.  
She was delighted to smell the unrecognisable smell of books.  
You could never get bored of the smell of books!  
She opened her eyes and looked around to see the room. 2 people desks and ordinary plastic chairs facing a interactive board and a normal whiteboard. And in a uncontrollable fit of childish glee Clara dashed over to the whiteboard and started drawing a big smiley face in markers.  
However her childish fantasy was rather rudely ruined by a cough of "hem hem" from Vastra, who, Clara was happy to note was smiling.  
"Having fun?" She asked and Clara couldn't help but to grin back at her.  
"Ok then ill go. If you need anything ring me or Jackie" and with that the friendly headmistress left her alone.

oOoOo0o0o0o0oOoOoOoOoOo

Clara was ready. She had her laptop. She had her textbooks and her ciriculum. She was NOT going to mess this up!  
She looked up as the students poured in. A redhead and her boyfriend, a blonde who resembled Jackie, another Redhead a girl with a massive bunch of hair surrounded by gossiping girls. Her class continued to stream in into seats and she was about to close her door when a tall guy with a and a long purple coat dashed in spluttering  
"Sorry I'm late" as he distractedly sat down in the seat in front of her desk.  
Clara hadn't moved since the guy with the bowtie had entered. He was gorgeous. He had amazing hair some  
of which fell onto his forehead obstructing his eyes. Then Clara realised something. Everyone was staring at her.  
Damn it!  
Soon enough Clara was taking the register.  
"Amelia Pond?"  
"Call me Amy" she declared  
"Rory Williams?"  
"Here miss" the ginger girls boyfriend replied  
"Donna Noble?"  
"Ello" the other ginger replied.  
She was sitting next to the guy with the bowtie, who still hadn't looked up from his iPad which he had got out as soon as he had entered.  
"John Smit-"  
Clara stopped as the class all took a simultaneous gasp of breath.  
She was confused until bowtie boy snapped "Don't call me that"  
She raised her eyebrow, attempting to ignore the flutter in her chest at the sight of his amazing face.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Just call me the Doctor" he declared looking back at his iPad.  
"Ok..." She declared before continuing the register.

By the end of their lesson Clara was delighted! Apart from a few exceptions ( that River Song girl would Not shut up!) she adored her class. They were all eager to learn. Except the Doctor (she had started calling him that in her mind now, surprisingly) he had hardly glanced up at all during the lesson, much to her disappointment. He had the most amazing face and she oddly found that she wanted to snog him. NO! He was her student! Bad brain!  
So sighing she grabbed a book to mark and saw... The Doctor.  
She grinned and started marking the work.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Want more?  
Thanks to theangelstakemysanity on Tumblr for the Idea for a history Teacher!**

**oh and visit my Tumblr if youre interested**

**im: 'Madman-on-the-bus' ;)**


	2. Tree and Trip

**Hey! School Whouffle!- Chapter 2**

**Tree and Trip**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC**

It was a few days after The Doctor's first lesson with Miss Oswald.  
The Doctor was sitting in the library. He wasn't on his own.  
No, Donna was with him. Donna was probably his best friend. Ever since people like Amy and Rory or Martha and Mickey or Jack and... Anyone got together they all went of to snog leaving the Doctor and Donna to spend time together.  
Not that he was complaining.  
No no.  
He defiantly wasn't really upset that Amelia hardly ever talked to him.  
Don't be silly.  
But he had Donna.  
Not as in a 'shes my girlfriend' way but more in a 'shes my friend way'.  
Because on the rare occasion that some idiot suggested that they dated the doctor would shudder in horror of the very idea! And Donna... She would make that person regret saying their suggestion, in her usual cheery polite manner.  
Of course.  
Anyway the Doctor was once again on his iPad and Donna was once again pestering him to leave the library  
"Come on" she hissed for the millionth time.  
"No" he whispered back stubbornly.  
"Doctor" she threatened threateningly  
"Ok, ok" he complied. He knew that voice. It was the I will hurt you if you don't do what i say voice. He had nightmares about that voice.  
So he reluctantly complied, packed up his things and the two friends left the library.  
The Doctor was pouting.

As they walked in search of the field where many kids made their camps during lunch-not literal camps with tents, but more like a group of friends sitting on the grass, the two friends chatted about various important things like "who had sex with who" or "which celebrity got pregnant".  
Well Donna talked about it.  
The Doctor had the odd impulse to jump of something.  
Like the Empire state building.  
As they walked they saw 'The Master'.  
Of course not his real name.  
He was called Harold Saxon and he taught Politics and Business.  
His name much like the Doctors, had been thought up by the students. However where the doctors name was a sign of respect and friendship, Mr Saxons name was made out fear.  
All of the little kids (and some of the older ones) were terrified of him.  
The Doctor however wasn't. He just hated the man. Because of one very important reason  
He wouldn't call him The Doctor,  
And as a result the Doctor had started calling him "Harry."  
Needless to say, Saxon was not amused.  
Anyway they passed 'The Master' without incident and continued out the doors into the blinding sunlight of the hot day.  
"Its really hot!" The doctor complained loosening his bowtie and his shirt's top button.  
"Take of your stupid coat then dummy!" Donna exclaimed  
"Oh... Sorry I forgot" the doctor sheepishly replied, quickly removing his long purple coat.  
Donna just scoffed at him.  
As they plonked themselves down at a tree their topic of discussion changed to what all schoolchildren discuss.  
The new teacher.  
"What do you think of the new teacher?" Donna asked stealing his coat for a pillow and dumping her feet in his lap.  
"Who?" The Doctor asked confused. Sure their history teacher was a bit shorter today... And a woman. But still.

"Claera, no cleaner!... no Cara!... no wait its Clara! yes thats it!"  
"Miss Clara Oswald!" Donna mockingly declared imitating the woman's speech surprisingly well.

Now that he thought about it more he realised that they did have a new teacher!  
From what he could remember (which was everything he saw- He was called a genius for a reason)  
Miss Oswald was a short brown haired woman, she smelt nice, she was new, she was pretty, sh-  
WAIT!  
WHAT!?  
Pretty? Smelled nice?  
Since when did he care about pretty nice smelling teachers!?  
Teachers were like... Ergh. No one fancies their teacher.  
It just doesn't Happen. EVER.  
Or at least no to him. Because he's the Doctor.  
He was so caught up in his internal debate about fancying Miss Oswald he failed to notice Donna trying to get his attention.  
Until she slapped him.  
Hard.  
"Ow!" He cried, outraged.  
"You were being strange" she reasoned before plonking her head down in his coat and replacing her feet in his lap.  
The Doctor started rooting through his dark blue messenger bag.  
Oddly no matter how much junk he crammed into his bag it never ran out of space. Ever. He had once put in all his books for the whole week and it didn't run out of space.  
It was quite marvellous really.  
Anyway the Doctors hands emerged from his bag, triumphant in their task and were holding a blue notebook, the same shade of blue as his bag and in the other hand he had..  
A packet of Jammie Dodgers.  
So he opened his notebook and started writing about the mysterious 'Miss Oswald' who had gained his attention.  
And he tried to ignore it when Donna occasionally nicked a Jammie Dodger.

The two friends sat in a companionable silence until the Doctor got to his feet declaring his need for the loo.  
"Err Donna I need my coat" he informed the Redhead who was still using it as a pillow.  
"Why? You're coming back here aren't you?" She pointed out.  
"Fine" he gave in and with the odd feeling of nothing covering his arms left in search of a toilet.  
Of course because he knew where they were it wasn't going to be a very long search. Oh well.

He was walking the familiar boring route to the toilets when his phone buzzed. Oh! He had a text! How exiting!  
'Get Coffey!'- Donna  
So he raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to get coffee. That would add another 5 minutes to his estimated journey time.  
'No' he sent the message back. Only then realising that ot was Donna.  
Oops.  
'Do It. NOW!'- Came Donnas reply  
'Fine'- he sent. Then he stepped into the toilet to do his buisness.

Not a very long time later the Doctor was standing in front of a machine waiting for it to spit out Donnas coffee. He had a cup of tea on top of the stupid slow machine and was tapping his foot impatiently.  
He could probably make it much more efficient. And much quicker.  
He was seriously considering breaking it open and fixing it when a female squeal of fright came from behind him.  
He whipped around and saw Miss Oswald falling after tripping on some little kids bag. So he quickly dashed out wrapping one arm around her and the other darting out to catch her falling laptop.  
All this took about two seconds, give or take. He was the Doctor after all.

Clara was convinced that she was going to get hurt after tripping over someones bag. It want her fault. It was the Doctors. She had been distracted by his strong looking arms and his face.  
She tended to get distracted a lot when she saw him. Or thought about him.  
But then when she was prepared to get hurt The Doctor saved her. In his big strong arms.  
Oh and he got her laptop too! How nice!  
So she straightened her dress and tried to convince herself that her heart pounding in her chest was just because of her fall.  
"Are you ok miss!" The Doctor asked ignoring his phones beeping.  
'Screw Donna, miss Oswald was pretty' he decided  
"Im fine. Thank you Doctor" she replied slightly out of breath.  
The Doctor couldn't stop the grin from erupting on his face. He loved the way she said his name!  
"Its fine" he dismessed with a wave of his hand and he realised he was still holding her laptop.  
"Oh! Here you go!" He declared passing it to her.  
"Thanks! Well I have to go do lessons, goodbye Doctor" Miss Oswald said and as she left the Doctor couldn't help but admire her quite lovely buttocks.  
They were quite lovely.  
So the Doctor grabbed Donnas coffee and his tea, realising that he was quite looking forward to his next history lesson with miss Oswald.

A/N: **Enjoy?  
Please Review!  
And if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!**


	3. The Pub

_**Hey School Whouffle- Chapter 3- The Pub**_

_**I don't own Doctor Who! It's the BBC'S!**_

As the Weeks tricked past the Doctors life seemed to pass in a blur of homework, lessons, Jammie Dodgers, tea, various bowites and tweed jackets, his friends and a certain Miss Oswald.  
Yes he had finally admitted that he had a crush on the adorable History teacher.  
He had even taken to staring at her during lessons.  
It wasn't like he needed to learn any of the courses work. He was a genius remember?  
Anyway he was now trying to decide which long tweed coat to wear.  
The pretty purple one or the ridiculous red one?  
He couldn't decide so he decided he needed help. So he got his phone and texted Jack.  
Jack always did know what looked good.  
Not because he was gay, well he wasn't actually even gay, according to some gossips (him included apparently) he theoretically would have sex with anything that moved - or that one time with a bottle of vodka and a tree, hem hem... but anyway, the Doctor had decided on asking for Jacks 'professional' opinion, because he was just... Addicted to fashion. It could be quite scary coming in and facing the judgment of the dreaded fashion freaks obsession with looking good.  
It was very scary indeed.  
So reluctantly he tapped in the words 'Red or Purple?' Into his phone and clicked send.  
'Wht r u duin?'- Came Jacks reply almost instantly as if he had been sitting ready for the text.  
'Pub with Amelia and Rory'- he replied  
'Red' Jack decided.  
So he threw his phone on his bed and tossed the purple tweed coat into the cupboard to live with the black leather jacket, the white and red hat and the multi coloured monstrosity, among other things.  
So he tied his bowtie, tied up his boots and pulled on his red tweed coat. Then he headed out his door to meet with Rory and Amy.

The Doctor stood in front of his garage attempting to decide between his black motorbike or his Lamborghini.  
Ah yes, the Lamborghini. It had been a present. The Doctor had an extremely rich family and while they had spent hundreds of thousands of pounds on him they had very rarely spent any time together and as a result they drifted apart.  
They were in Australia last time he had checked.  
Anyway decision made he got into his Lamborghini (It would be better for getting the inevitably drunk couple home)  
He started the not actually very long drive towards 'the pub' as it was referred to by Amy.

* * *

The Doctor pulled up outside the Rose and Crown and got out of his car in a blur of red tweed walking brusquely into the loud confines of the pub.  
This was going to be a long night. A very, very, very long night.  
He examined all of his surroundings the minute he walked in and saw Rory and Amy chatting in a booth near the door. So he went over.  
"Doctor!" Amy slurred excitedly as she leapt up and collapsed into his hug.  
"How are ya Pond?" He asked hugging her close to him.  
"I'm smashed! No wait... Smushing! Yesh smizhhing!" The Drunk Scottish girl informed him happily.  
The Doctor and Rory shared a grin as he dumped his friend into her boyfriends waiting arms.  
"I'm getting a drink" the Doctor declared.  
However the couple didn't hear him as Amy had begun snogging Rory when she had been dumped on top of him.  
So the Doctor rolled his eyes and headed up to the bar.  
However there was something odd.  
Most of the people in the pub were people from his school and they filled up any space they could find. So a woman with empty stools on either side of her was either  
A: Someone with a contagious illness  
Or  
B: Someone who the students would never go near like... A teacher!  
Yes, that was it and long brown hair, short figure...  
It was Miss Oswald!  
Yay! wait a second! He liked Miss Oswald!  
So the Doctor walked over to the bar and plonked himself down onto the stool next to his History teacher.  
She looked up at him as he ordered some water (he would need a clear head to get Amy home safely)  
The Doctor turned his head, water in hand to see that Miss Oswald had looked up from her drink and was now staring at him with a slightly confused smile on her adorable face.  
"Hi!" The Doctor exclaimed taking a sip of his water  
"Hi Doctor!" Miss Oswald replied.  
"How are you Miss?" He asked her  
Oh Doctor, were not in school! You can call me Clara!" She replied and stumbled on her chair as she enthusiastically spun to face her student.  
unfortunately as she was still holding her drink when she stumbled, it splashed out of her glass... and unfortunately splashed onto the Doctor and soaked his coat and his shirt.  
"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed already reaching over in a drunken, and rather silly attempt to remove the spill with her hands, she was so determined that she was completely oblivious to the Doctors pleas for her to stop.  
"Miss Oswald, mi- miss Oswald! CLARA!" The Doctor exclaimed, well as much as one can exclaim when one is whispering.  
"Doctor I am so sorry" clara said apologetically, her hands still on the Doctors chest and the Doctor had to try very hard not to moan as her hands ran across him. And she was so close that he could smell her! God, she smelt amazing. He wasn't sure what she smelt of, some sort of perfume was presumably the reason, but she smelt wonderful.  
Clara was trying to clear up the spill, yes that was it! She was not trying to feel the Doctors chest!  
No that was silly. But it did feel good! He was quite muscley, not too muscled but his chest definitely felt nice, and it felt hard as she rubbed him (purely accidentally of course), and she oddly found out that she wanted nothing more than to shove him down and ravish him. Repeatedly.  
But she couldn't do that!  
He was her student! And he was younger than her! And...  
Um...  
Well that was about it really.  
But still! Why would an attractive 18-year-old want their 20 something teacher!?  
It was ludicrous!  
It was stupid!  
It was...  
"Do you want me to take you home?" The Doctor asked her, peering into her slightly tipsy face.  
Now Clara wasn't a hormone driven teenager, but at the Doctor's words her drunk (yes it was definitely the alcohol!) mind automatically went down a alley which was completely inappropriate and silly.  
It wasn't her fault!  
It was his! Damn his sexyness!  
Oh. Hang on one second, the Doctor was waiting for an answer.  
Aww! He looked all nervous and cute! He was wringing his hands and had an adorable puppy dog face on his features.  
How could she say no?  
"Alright Doctor!" She agreed, standing and picking up her purse.  
"Lets go!" the teacher excitedly declared.  
And promptly crashed into a chair in her excitement to leave the pub with the Doctor.

* * *

While Clara was busy crashing her way out of the pub the Doctor went off to get rid of- err say goodbye to Amy and Rory.  
He finally found them, for some reason the couple weren't in the same place as before, but rather they had moved into another booth, still downing plenty of expensive alcohol, oh goodness Amy was going to be unbearable in the morning. All shouty and grumpy. And sick. And guess who was going to have to deal with her  
Yep, him. Although to be fair to Rory, he took the last turn.  
He never should have agreed to taking turns.  
Damn Rory.  
He began the not very long walk over to their table, on his way remembering to grab his coat, which was coming close to being used to clean up someones vomit, and approached  
"Amy! I'm taking Clara home, heres money for a cab" the Doctor told her slipping a random bunch of money into her hand.  
"Cheers Dickter! Fanks fur the pony! I'll name him Batman!" The drunken Scottish woman slurred.  
"I'll get her home Doctor, don't worry about her" Rory reassured him, taking the Doctors money away from Amy's no doubt disastrous hands.  
"Bye guys!" The Doctor called, dashing away to prevent getting into another no doubt ridiculous conversation with his inebriated friend and his not her not so drunk boyfriend.

* * *

At the same time that the Doctor was dealing with his friends, Clara had managed to crash, stagger and trip her way out of the pub, she wasnt very drunk!  
Honestly! She really wasnt!  
Really... Shut up.  
She took the time in which the Doctor was saying goodbye to his friends to shiver and stop her teeth chattering repeatedly (It was_ bloody cold!_), and she also made the decision that she should probably go over her hair and check her, admittedly little amount of makeup, in an almost subconscious attempt to try to make herself look nice for the Doctor.  
"Hello Clara!" the Doctor emerged from the brightness of the pub, into the coldness of the street outside.  
However Clara was too distracted to answer, as a particularly vicious gust of wind blew into her face making her shiver violently.  
"Clara are you cold?" he worriedly asked the little woman.  
"M' fine" she defended rubbing her shoulders to get some warmth.  
the Doctor however, frowned and quickly removed his tweed coat and wrapped it round Clara, warming her up almost instantly, it was nice and cosy and had the same delightful smell as him.  
In fact the combination of her stomach full of alcohol, and the warmth and coziness of the Doctors coat, it was making her quite sleepy.  
"Come on then let's get you home eh?" he gently coaxed her, steering her towards his car.  
"Mmmm Doctor..." the teacher mumbled, cuddling into his chest as they walked to his fancy car, already feeling her eyes drooping.  
She wouldn't be able to keep herself awake for very much longer.  
So she let herself be put into the Doctors warm car and as soon as she felt the comfortable seat and the delightful heating blasting out at her, she dropped of into dream land before the Doctor had got into the car.

* * *

The Doctor let out a sigh of amusement and, maybe a bit of awe at the sight of the a rare sleeping Clara snuggling into the seat, and he decided that he should let her sleep.  
Ah, wait.  
He didn't know where she lived.  
Oh dear.  
But she looked so happy as she burrowed into her seat lightly snoring away.  
Ah! What to do! What to do!  
Aha! He knew! He would take her to his flat!  
Craig definitely wouldnt mind. Probably.  
So his decision successfully made, he started the car and headed out onto the road, determined that he wouldn't wake Clara on the journey home.

* * *

He somehow managed to get home without blowing anything up. Or crashing. Or waking up Clara.  
He was quite proud of this accomplishment actually.  
So he carefully picked her up (Bridal style) and slowly crept towards his front door, checking on Clara every so often to see if she had woken up.  
Thankfully she didn't.  
That would have been a bit awkward.  
He opened the door, thankfully it had been left unlocked and kicked it shut behind him, closing it fully with his bum, his arms being occupied with Clara.  
unfortunately the action alerted Craig, who was sitting with his 'friend' Sophie, the two were idly munching pizza and watching tv, and sitting, very very close together.  
"...Doctor?" Craig seemed to be at a loss for words.  
"Shh!" he scolded before heading to his bedroom to tuck Clara into hs bed for the night.  
She deserved to be comfy after all, and the Sofa hardly seemed suitable for someone like her. She was too pretty for a mere sofa.  
Or a car seat come to think of it.  
but nevermind that.  
So he tucked Clara into his bed and fluffed a couple of pillows for her, before pouring her a glass of water and placing it on the bedside table, accompanied by a plate of Jammie Dodgers.  
"Night night Clara..." he mumbled stroking a stray hair from her face before leaving her alone to get some sleep in his bedroom.

* * *

Craig and Sophie were both standing by the door to his bedroom when he emerged.  
"Err Doctor, why were you carrying the new History teacher?" Craig finally got out after only a few minutes of stunned silence.  
Well I offered her a lift home and she sorta... fell asleep in my car." he weakly explained, slightly afraid of the accusing stared he was getting from his roommate and his girlfriend. Oh hang on a sec, she wasnt Craig's girlfriend. Yet.  
But nevermind that.  
Seemingly accepting the Doctors rather weak reason, or prehaps he had just given up trying to keep up with all the ridiculous things that the Doctor got up to on a hourly basis.  
So he just said his goodbyes and left to bring his , not- girlfriend home.  
The Doctor meanwhile got a pillow and a blanket usually used when he accidentally blew up his room and it needed to be left alone for repair.  
But as he tried valiantly to get comfortable, it occurred to him that Clara may not be too happy to wake up in his flat. In his bed.  
Hungover.  
Oh dear.  
He was probably going to be slapped.  
Maybe more than once.  
That was very likely.  
God damn it.

_End of Chapter 3!  
To be continued (I guess)  
_

**HI!  
Thank you everyone on Tumblr who suggested people who could be the Doctors flatmate!**  
**You all get interweb hugs!**  
**I eventually decided on Craig, as suggested by ohmyimpossiblestars and aavatardis!  
****You get interweb kisses!_  
_**

**_Please take the Time to leave a quick review Mates!_**


	4. The Breakfast

_**Hey school Whouffle chapter 4**_

**I dont own Doctor Who! It's the BBC'S!**

* * *

The Doctor was awoken by a tapping on his shoulder.  
What if it was aliens!?  
Or zombies!?  
Slightly scared at the terrifying thought that the world had become populated by zombies as he slept, he nervously opened an eye, his hands slowly reaching for the discarded shoe on the floor.  
Because when facing zombies, shoes were recommended by the Doctor. But despite all their letters, him and Craig had yet to find a zombie film which involved shoes.  
Eh, their loss.  
But when the Doctor looked at his attacker he found, to his relief, that he hadn't encountered a zombie, nor an alien, it wasn't even Batman (unfortunately), no no, it was just Craig.  
Boring, dependable, trust worthy Crai-  
Wait was that a bucket of water?  
"AHHH! CRAIG!" The Doctor screeched in freezing agony as he felt the cascade of cold water soak him through to his bones.  
And just if you didn't get it the first time, It. Was. FREEZING.  
"What did you do that for!?" The Doctor loudly demanded of his friend as he quickly began tearing off his jacket and t-shirt, not really caring about anything besides removing the sticky, wet, horrible clothes.  
Damn Craig.  
"Well, you didn't wake up" Craig explained, and before the Doctor had a chance to interrupt, he continued "we need to talk about why that new teacher is in your bedroom" he hissed, seemingly remembering that they should be quiet.  
"Ah yes, well... You see. Um, well..." The Doctor stammered out.  
He had completely forgotten that Miss Oswald - no, Clara, was in his bed.  
Mmm, Clara. Clara was nice. He liked Clara.

* * *

Craig watched confused as the Doctors face went from being blank, to having a stupid dreamy expression, complete with a foolish grin. It looked quite ridiculous.  
But after a few minutes in which all the Doctor did was blink, Craig began to get a bit scared  
In fact he was getting up, ready to get another bucket of water when he heard the Doctor mumble "Clara..."  
Wait. Who was Clara?  
The Doctor hadn't taken an interest in any girl, not for ages.  
Not since River really.  
So, because of the Doctor showing almost no interest in girls, combined with that ridiculous grin and the muttering of some mysterious 'Clara' it was quite understandable that Craig stood still his mouth agape as the Doctor got up and quietly walked towards his room, still not wearing a shirt.  
The Doctor cautiously placed a tentative hand onto the door handle, but before he could open it, it suddenly swung open smacking him on the nose.  
"Ahhhh!" He cried staggering back his hand on his face, clutching his bleeding nose.  
"Doctor!" Clara cried, dashing forward and grasping his arms.  
"Oh, wey Cwara!" He called to her pinching his nose to try and stop the blood flow.  
"I'm so so so so sorry!" She cried rushing over to grab some tissues from a nearby table and presenting them to him with a worried expression plastered on her pretty face.  
"It's fine Clara, no damage done!" He reassured her, patting her shoulder.  
"Hem hem" Craig fake coughed, drawing the attention of the two other occupants of the flat, who had seemed quite oblivious to anything and everything which wasn't each other.  
Including him.  
In fact that wasn't even his first fake cough, no he had coughed about 20 times before he had got the couples attention.  
"Oh Sorry!" The short woman exclaimed leaping away from her previous position right next to the Doctor.  
The Doctor looked quite put out at this, or at least as put out as one can be with a bleeding face.  
"Hello I'm Clara Oswald!" The woman continued walking up and shaking Craig's hand enthusiastically.  
"Hi i'm Craig... I go to the school" he pointed out to her.  
Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She apologised as the Doctor returned over to them, his nose not bleeding.  
"Are you alright?" Clara worriedly asked again.  
"I'm fine!" He reassured her patting her shoulder.  
"So... Anyone want breakfast?" The Doctor asked.  
"Oh... No I don't want to impose anymore than I already have" Clara sheepishly said, but her defensive declaration was betrayed by her body when a loud rumble ascended from her stomach.  
Don't be silly Clara! Its no trouble!" The Doctor insisted gently leading her to a sofa.  
Craig just watched bemused as his best friend- shirtless best friend, and the new History teacher got caught up in their own little world, completely forgetting about him.  
Again.  
So writing a quick note about where he was going, Craig shrugged on his coat and left to see Sophie.  
Neither Clara nor the Doctor noticed him leaving.

* * *

Clara was looking at all the various bits of paper covered in notes lying on the coffee table before her.  
And the Doctor was sitting down next to her. Not saying anything.  
Just gazing at her face quite happily.  
Clara eventually grew tired of the notes and turned to see the Doctor staring at her.  
And she didn't comment, or look away, or slap him (which he was thankful for), no she just sort of...  
Stared back...?  
Yeah. He was pretty sure that was what she was doing.  
So they just stared into each others eyes, and the Doctor couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.  
Very pretty.  
So very, very pretty...  
Clara and the Doctor both leaned forwards (almost subconsciously) and their lips were mere inches apart.  
So close.  
There was barely a gap between them now.  
The Doctor leaned forwards and...  
CRACK!  
... "Meow"  
Clara and the Doctor sprung apart both feeling strangely disappointed and as one their heads swung to where a cat was licking its paw, with what would probably be an innocent expression on its face.  
... If cats could have innocent expressions.  
And was that BLUE fur!?  
"Idris!" The Doctor cried exasperated, getting up and dashing over to the cat.  
He picked her up and started mumbling to her.  
"Now what have I told you about breaking things?" He scolded the cat bringing her over to Clara.  
"Clara meet Idr-" the Doctors silly introduction was interrupted as Idris hissed and swung a claw at Clara.  
Thankfully though the Doctor swung her away shouting No! bad Idris! Bad kitty! What have I told you!?" He scolded, putting the cat into a room and shutting the door.  
"I'm sorry Clara! Shes normally friendly!" He assured her.  
"I don't think she likes me" Clara pointed out.  
"You should give her time, she'll warm to you eventually" the Doctor reassured her patting her knee.  
Clara felt herself get a little bit excited. Did that mean he wanted to see her outside of school again?  
She hoped so.  
"Oh breakfast!" The Doctor remembered getting to his feet and plodding over to the small kitchen, pulling an apron across his bare chest as he walked.  
He rather liked his apron.  
It said 'Bowties are cool' on it, with a bowtie above the (very true) statement.  
Clara saw the apron and raised an eyebrow saying "Really Doctor?" waving to the apron with a hand.  
"Shut up Clara! Bowties are cool!" He defended reaching into the fridge and pulling out various things like Bacon, cabbage, bread, ketchup and... Fanta?  
And then he plonked it all into a frying pan.  
It looked quite frankly revolting.  
Smelt nice though.  
Clara and the Doctor kept up an easy conversation as he cooked, chatting about various things like what they like to do in their spare time (football, making souffles) and what their favorite colours (blue, red) and what the Doctor wanted to do when he finished school (travel).  
They were having fun, and Clara completely forgot that she was talking to her student.  
But the Doctor wasnt just her student.  
He was her friend. So she wasnt really bothered that they were spending so much time together.  
And soon enough the Doctor had finished making them breakfast.  
It looked like a omelet, but it was... white.  
How on Earth had he managed that!?  
So resigning herself to eating what was no doubt going to be something disgusting, Clara followed the Doctor into the living room.

* * *

Half an hour later Clara was leaning back in her chair, trying to keep back a moan at the mere memory of the taste of the Doctors delicious breakfast.  
In fact, she wanted to stay there in the Doctors flat forever.  
For the food. Among other things.  
Primarily the Doctor.  
He hadn't eaten much, preferring to watch the sparks of happiness which appeared on Clara's face whenever she took a bite of his food.  
He was a good cook.  
He just couldn't make it look... appealing.  
But she seemed to enjoy it despite this.  
In fact when he had tipped his remaining food onto her plate she had seemed so happy, that she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.  
He had blushed spectacularly.  
But it had been worth giving up his food just to make her happy. And the kiss was nice too.  
Very, very, very nice.  
And when they finished breakfast they had cuddled up together and watched awful telly, not really paying attention to the TV, just enjoying the closeness and the company which their partner provided.  
And soon enough the day came to a close the sky becoming enveloped in darkness and it was time for Clara to go home.  
"Do you have a number for a cab?" she asked collecting her bag from the Doctors bedroom.  
"Dont be so silly Clara! I'll give you a lift home!" he declared.  
"Oh really? You're sure?" she asked trying not to sound to hopeful at the prospect of spending more time with him.  
"Of course! Come on!" he declared pulling on his long tweed coat and grabbing his car keys.  
So together they headed out into the darkness.

* * *

Soon enough the Doctors car pulled smoothly up to the pavement facing Clara's house. It was a nice house. Small, but pretty. Like Clara, he supposed.  
He stopped the engine of the car and turned to face Clara.  
"Well... Bye Clara" he told her, gazing at her pretty face, captivated once again by her beauty, trying not to show his disappointment at her leaving show on his face.  
"Bye" Clara replied, but made no move to leave, choosing instead to gaze into the Doctors eyes.  
"Clara" he whispered.  
"Doctor..." she replied, equally as quiet.  
Then quite surprisingly, she leaned up and shoved her lips rather forcefully onto his.  
"Mmmmm Clara" he moaned into her mouth as she grasped his hair, snogging him as their lives depended on it.  
His tongue slipped inside her mouth and hers came out to play, their mouths moving in perfect harmony both enjoying themselves immensely.  
But then, quite suddenly she pulled away.  
"See you on Monday" she blurted out and rushed from his car leaving the Doctor confused, yet pleased.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**Leave a review Mates!**_


	5. Oops

_**Hey School Whouffle  
Chapter 5- Oops...  
**_

**I don't own Doctor who! (duh) It belongs to the BBC, lucky buggers!**

* * *

The Doctor spent the duration of the rest of the weekend merely laying down in his bed and repeatedly going over Clara and his kiss.  
Over and over and over again.  
It had been a very nice kiss.  
It had been soft and slow and silky. Wait could Clara's lips be silky?  
Yes, he decided, they were.  
That was the most likely assumption. Maybe he needed to check again!? Yes! That sounded like a good idea.  
But Clara wouldn't, well maybe she would if judging by their kiss, which he was happy to notice, she had initiated.  
Maybe there would be another chance to kiss her after all!  
Hopefully.  
But if he smelt bad she wouldn't want to kiss him would she?  
So, with the hopes of once more kissing the beautiful Clara, the Doctor swung his legs round and leapt out of bed, heading to his and Craig's shared bathroom.  
On his way to the bathroom, he encountered Craig. Not alarming considering that they did live in the same flat. They often encountered each other in their daily lives, and these encounters lead to a conversation. And today was no exception. "Doctor, what have you been doing in there?" his friend asked concerned at the odd, but not unexpected behaviour of his flat mate.  
"Yeah, well… I have been, thinking. Yes that sounds right, I was thinking" he informed his friend, reaching into a nearby cupboard to retrieve a clean, and fluffy and pink, towel from a handy shelf.  
"About…?" Craig asked, taking a bite of an apple.  
"Err… Nothing" The Doctor hastily answered. Too hastily.  
"Were you thinking about Miss Oswald?" Craig smugly teased his friend. He had noticed the dumb goofy expression of delight on the Doctors face when he had come home following his day with Miss Oswald.  
But Craig ignored the Doctors spluttering denial, instead thinking of how he should tell him. You see, Craig had news.  
News which made him very excited about the reason why he was leaving, but also rather sad about what he would be leaving behind.  
Craig Owens was moving out.  
"Doctor!" He yelled, interrupting the cry of "No um… Um err… Clara, errr you see."  
The Doctor blushed, apparently embarrassed that he had been caught in his, quite frankly staggeringly obvious attraction for Miss Oswald.  
"Yes Craig what do you need?" the Doctor asked, attempting to cover up the embarrassment of someone calling him out on his crush about the pretty young history teacher.  
The pretty young history teacher who kissed him.  
Oh yes, Craig was talking.  
"You see, the thing is… I'm moving out" Craig told him and the Doctors face fell. He liked living with Craig. Craig was funny and friendly, and dealt with the tedious time-consuming things like shopping and paying bills and making sure that there was enough toilet paper in the loo.  
It would be an awful shame to live in the flat without Craig.  
"Oh ok then." The Doctor said, more than a bit sad, but he still continued, requesting "May I ask why?"  
At his friend's question, Craig's face lit up into a gargantuan grin, his eyes lighting up in happiness. "Well the thing is, Sophie and me are going out." He told the Doctor.  
The Doctor merely rolled his eyes in amusement, glad that Craig and Sophie had finally realised what had been perfectly obvious to everyone else.  
In. The. Universe.  
And if you were a member of Hermits untied and had missed it, the thing everyone was already aware of was that they were dating.  
So the Doctor ignored the slight pang of disappointment that one of his best friends was leaving him, and fixed his face into a delighted grin, not even having to fake his excitement for his friends new- well not really new- relationship.  
About time dummy! So you moving in with Sophie? Dont you think it's a bit soon?" he asked, dumping his pink fluffy towel onto the sofa as he leant in to hug his friend.  
"Yeah I am, I'm moving out today, and we've known each other for ages and I probably sleep there more than I sleep here so no I don't think it's too soon really. And so while you have a shower, I'll get my stuff ready." He told the Doctor, cringing slightly at the not too appealing smell of the Doctors day old arm pits.  
"Heh heh, sorry" the Doctor apologised, resuming his journey to the bathroom.  
The Doctor emerged after a short while later, nice and clean and smelling faintly of lemon. He did enjoy scented shower gels. He had a large collection varying from chocolate to… cabbage. He had flown half way across the world, flying to Poland to be exact, merely to find a little shop in a little town which made the unique shower gel. Maybe collecting various scented shower gels was an odd hobby, but then again anything beat collecting stamps. He had tried that once- i t wasdreadfully dull.  
Once he had donned a pair of trousers and a t-shirt (it was 10 o'clock at night, shoot him) and came out to see Craig, a couple of suitcases in his hands.  
"Well… I guess this is it" Craig said, but the Doctor cut him off by pulling him into a friendly hug.  
"Don't be so dramatic Craig!" he scolded, releasing his friend. "We'll see each other everyday at school" he reminded his friend, opening the door and grabbing one of the suitcases to drag it to Sophie, awaiting in her car.  
"Hey Sophie congratulations!" he told her, loading Craig's suitcases into the car as he took a seat inside it.  
"Thanks Doctor" Sophie mumbled.  
"Well bye bye guys!" the Doctor called, gently scolding himself at the sad ache in his chest and firmly reminding his brain that he was happy for them.  
"Bye!" They called as they drove off into the night.  
And as the Doctor re-entered his now empty flat, he realised just how much he liked having a friend around.  
It was lonely when on his own.  
And there was no one to talk too.  
The Doctor awoke the following day, Monday, feeling oddly grumpy. Maybe because he couldn't rely on Craig to get him up anymore, and thus he had to set his alarm clock, complete with a horrible high-pitched scream which had deafened the doctor and resulted in the clock being tossed out a window.  
It was quite a spectacular crash.  
But then he had made toast, almost unconsciously cooking an extra slice, before he realised that he was on his own.  
Then he had got a bit grumpy and tossed his toaster out the window.  
All in all, not a great start to the day for the Doctor.  
But an even worse one for the appliances in his house.  
But when he was in the shower a thought occurred to him, it was monday!.  
And although that usually meant grumpiness and moans from, well from everyone.  
But on this particular Monday, he found himself becoming quite cheerful.  
He got to see Clara today! That was good! In fact it was better than good, it was... Fantastic!  
And so feeling much more cheerful, and no longer in danger of breaking more things in his home, he hopped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel, a yellow one this time, quickly dried himself off, and donned his usual outfit of tweed and a bowtie. He had lots of those outfits, and Donna had once joked that he probably owned seven of them, one for each day of the week.  
And when he had merely mumbled "shut up" he had been mercilessly teased. For like a month.  
But then Amy caught wind of what Donna was laughing about, and the ginger menace had taken him shopping. Buying everything from shoes to shirts and - thankfully a large collection of bowties.  
But the Doctor was violently and suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a, not very subtle, scream of "OY! DOCTOR! 'URRY UP!".  
Ah, Donna had arrived. And she was being as calm and collected as she ever was.  
The Doctor grinned to himself as he opened the door, allowing the feisty ginger into (now only) his flat.  
"Ready?" Donna asked, knowing full well what the answer would be, the Doctor was never ready.  
He had even been late to his own birth, resulting in his mother screaming for the "little bugger to hurry the fuck up and get the hell out of her!" A mere two days after her arrival to the hospital.  
An amusing story, well not for the Doctors mother who always winced when questioned about it.  
And sure enough the Doctor's answer to her question was "No, I need my books", and he promptly padded of, retrieving his silly boots as he walked.  
It didn't take long for the Doctor to retrieve his bag and shoved in all the books in his Monday file (A handy gift, a collection of file box things entitled Monday to Friday in which he could keep track of his school work) and tied his boots, humming a tune. Not a very good tune, more like the death scream of an out of tune squirrel, but it kept his mind from wandering.  
'Yeah wandering... right into Clara' a clever voice in his head suggested.  
'Oh.. shut up you.. no wait... me, whatever, just shut up!' he demanded of his brain, not bothering to try to figure out the specifics of telling his brain off.  
And thankfully, it worked. The part of his brain, which seemed completely addicted to Clara, and it was a large part of his brain as well, it went suddenly and quite alarmingly silent.  
"Let us go Donna!" he shouted suddenly, spooking the girl, who had been busy texting, and making her leap into the air screaming "AHH! DOCTOR!" But his little plan backfired when she whirled round and punched him in the shoulder.  
"Owww" he moaned pitifully, but Donna ignored him, a smug grin on her face as they left the flat and headed for the bus stop.  
Clara meanwhile was absently brushing her hair, not really concentrating.  
Because she was too busy thinking 'Stupid stupid stupid stupid' over and over again.  
She had been very stupid. Why had she kissed the Doctor!?  
It was prehaps the worst thing she had ever done.  
But it had felt so good. And she found herself wanting to do it again.  
repeatedly. In fact she wanted to continuously snog the Doctor. Forever. Maybe with the occasional break for a cuddle, among over things...  
NO! She couldn't think things like that! He was her student! Her incredibly hot, adorable and sweet student who she adored.  
But still her student! She couldn't do things like snog him or go out with him!  
Could she? Probably not. But she wanted to. So badly!  
"Ok" she said to herself. "If he doesn't say anything I wont say anything either!" she decided, thankful that she didn't have a class with him, and thus didn't have to see him, putting off her decision for another day.  
Then she remembered it was a Monday. She did have him in her class today.  
_Shit._

* * *

The Doctor got of the bus, but miraculously his ginger friend had changed! She was taller now and there was a boy with a big nose.  
Oh wait, that wasnt Donna, that was Amy. Donna had seen some of her friends and had gone off to gossip about boys or shoes or alcohol or whatever it was gossipy girls talked about.  
"Doctor why did you leave the pub early a couple of days ago?" Amy asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes as they walked towards the gates of the school.  
"Oh well I saw miss Oswald and offered to take her home" he answered evasively. And Amy, still being tired, took a few minutes to actually register what he had said.  
"You what!?" she exclaimed, with good reason, it's not everyday in which a student drives a teacher home.  
"Yeah she was a bit drunk, so I drove her" the Doctor said, intentionally leaving out the part where she spent a day at his house. That would just be awkward. Incredibly awkward in fact.  
So he didn't tell Amy and Rory and soon conversation turned away from the cute history teacher and the Doctor was left to ponder over what he was going to do when he saw her next.  
Most likely he would just spend the whole lesson trying not to kiss her.  
Or maybe he would 'accidentally' get a detention so he would have to stay behind after class.  
That sounded marvellous.

* * *

Clara nervously tapped her desk, awaiting the bell which signalled the start of the lesson.  
She was very anxious. She didn't want to see the Doctor, or talk to the Doctor, or be in the same room as the Doctor.  
Because that would probably result in snogging. And that would probably result in her getting fired, or being put in prison for being a pedophile!  
Oh wait hang on a tick, the Doctor was eighteen wasnt he. Damn, that's another excuse out of the window.  
She literally only had the reason that she was his teacher and him her student. And that excuse would only be valid for a few more months untill the Doctor completed his exams and left school.

Ok, she was going to keep him behind at the end of the lesson. And then she would...  
'Snog him?' he mind suggested.  
'NO!' She internally yelled, 'tell him that there can't ever be anything between us' she decided, and, as if on cue, the door opened and a stream of chatting, happy, care free teenagers poured in, not at all bothered about their history lesson due to the hot weather.  
The scorching hot weather.  
Then after five minutes of waiting, having idly put on a movie about a disease called 'The Crimson horror' and trying not to seem like she was watching the door too much, the Doctor rushed in through the door, panting and clutching his sides.  
And damn it, he looked so sexy.  
His usual quiff was slightly stuck to his hair by sweat (it was very hot) and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.  
Luckily nobody else had noticed him, except for one girl. That River girl was staring at the Doctor much like a predator would stare at their prey. She looked like she wanted to devour him. And oddly Clara had the urge to dig a hole and bury the stupid girl in it.  
Woah! Where did that come from? But instead of murdering the silly little girl, Clara merely got up and walked to the door where the Doctor was still standing, trying to get his breath back.  
"Come on, outside" she hissed at him, trying to avoid the attention of the class, who for the most part seemed absorbed in the special effects of the skin of someone boiling and turning red.  
Teenagers were so easily amused, stick some violence in front of them and voilà!  
So she left the class full of distracted young adults and dragged the Doctor (by that stupid bowtie) into the hallway.

* * *

The Doctor was quite scared. Quite ver very scared in fact.  
Clara- no Miss Oswald, looked angry. Quite angry.  
"Why are you late?" she asked. Cold. Formal. Devoid of the warmth and kindness which had been there when they had spent a day together.  
He actually felt his face fall and his arms subconsciously wrapped around his chest. Defensive.  
Clara must have seen him get sad, because she put a hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him, standing in a position that the Doctor decided he liked. She was close, very close in fact and she was looking up at him, her arms on his shoulders, inches away from being wrapped around his neck.  
"I'm sorry miss" he said, slowly and gently moving his hands to her small waist.  
"I told you... Call me Clara" she whispered up to him.  
"Ok Clara" he replied.  
Then they were kissing.  
This wasnt like their first, fumbling kiss in which it was too short to get any kind of reaction.  
No. This was hot and fierce and passionate. And the Doctors tongue was in Clara's mouth and Clara's was in the Doctors.  
Clara reached  
But then it was over. Disappointingly quickly in the Doctors opinion.  
Clara pulled away panting, and criticising herself. She couldn't be doing this! And deffinetly not in the hallway! The students were only walls away!  
"Why'd you stop?" the Doctor asked, nuzzling her neck affectionately.  
"Stop Doctor!" she demanded shoving the Doctor off her. The Doctors cheerful grin quickly evaporated into a look of confusion, tinged with anger.  
"Why!?" he demanded, trying to take her hand in his, but she slapped it away.  
"We can't" she whispered sadly, regretting her words the moment that she said them, watching the Doctors face collapse.  
"Why? everyone is in their lessons" he told her, and even to himself it sounded like a pathetic ploy to delay what they both knew what was coming.  
"No... we can't do this..." she gestured between them "at all. Ever. Your my student" she told him, feeling horrible, both at the devastated look on his face, and at the feeling of regret that she herself held.  
She liked the Doctor, she wanted to be with him.  
But they couldn't...  
"Fine!" the Doctor spat, and Clara could tell that he was lying. The eyes watering from unshed tears sort of gave it away. So no he wasn't fine.  
"That's fine Clara! You just go back to your perfect little life! I suppose this was fun, wasn't it? Just messing around with one of your stupid students who has a crush on you and then spitting them out when you get bored! Is that how you have fun!?" he harshly spat, before spinning on his heel and storming away from her, seemingly forgetting that they still had half a school day left.  
Clara just gaped at him for a good minute or so before walking back into the classroom, feeling horrible.  
What had she just done?

_**End of chapter 5**_

* * *

**leave a review? And I don't know how long it will be until the next update, I'm finding it really hard to write now lack of motivation or something. But I will try and write more soon I guess...**


	6. A change of heart

_**Hey! School Whouffle! Chapter 6- A change of heart**_

**I unfortunatly still dont own Doctor who, maybe the BBC would be willing to share?**

* * *

On Tuesday, Clara was expecting the Doctor to skip school.  
On Wednesday, she didn't worry too much.  
On Thursday, she began to grow concerned.  
But on Friday, she stopped trying to deny that she wasnt looking for him, and began wandering through the school at breaktimes and lunchtimes, trying to find any sign of him.  
And when she failed to find him anywhere, she went to her classroom and tried not to feel too depressed.  
But when she had his class in the afternoon, she couldn't help but to stare at his seat as the class worked, hoping that if she looked for long enough he would somehow appear in his chair.  
But he didn't and soon enough the bell rang and the students poured out of her classroom, leaving Clara lonely and disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see the Doctor until Monday, at the least.  
But Clara didn't know why this made her so upset.  
After all, she had been the one who told the Doctor that nothing would ever happen between them. And she had regretted the words the moment they had come out of her mouth.  
But nothing could ever work between them!  
'why not?' demanded the (large) part of her brain which had become obsessed with the Doctor, especially during this week.  
'Because... err... reasons!' she defended poorly, knowing that she had thought of all the excuses she could come up with, ranging from 'he dresses funny' to 'who would call themself the doctor?' and her only solid proper excuse was 'he's my student'. And even to her stubborn mind that old excuse was beginning to sound less and less important to her.  
Because really, he would only be her student for what? A couple of terms now, mere months until he left the school, then she would be able to properly go on dates with him, without getting them both into trouble.  
That was of course, completely dependent on the, unlikely, reason that the Doctor didn't find someone who would properly appreciate how kind he was, how funny he was, how handsome he was (in a ridiculous bowtieish way), how good a kisser he was...  
Which was unlikely, because considering how she had said that nothing could happen, he would most likely be upset and angry for a bit, then forget her and move on the next girl who had a pair of breasts.  
That was what normally happened anyway, but somehow Clara couldn't imagine the Doctor doing that.  
The Doctor was so lovely, and Clara found herself changing her mind about what she had decided was the right course of action for whatever it was that there was between them.  
"Ohh god, what did I do?" she moaned. Why had she said no to the Doc-  
"Something wrong Clara?" a voice called from the doorway of her class.  
Clara looked up to see Jenny!  
"Hey Jenny" Clara said, getting up and putting her laptop into its bag, grabbing a classes, the Doctors classes excercise books in the process of trying to look busy so that Jenny would leave.  
She really didn't want to talk to anyone.  
Except the Doctor. Or maybe her dog.  
"What did you mean 'what did I do'?" Jenny, who annoyingly hadn't left, asked her.  
"Oh... just regretting being a teacher, have you seen all the marking!?" joked Clara, blurting out the first excuse she could think of.  
But, miraculously, Jenny bought the rubbish excuse, and nodded sympathetically.  
"Yeah I was like that when I first started teaching, but don't worry it'll get easier." Jenny reassured.  
"thanks Jenny" Clara said, and Jenny smiled as she left.  
And as Jenny left and Clara continued her earlier chain of thoughts, the short woman decided that the next time she saw the Doctor she would shove him into a wall and snog him.  
And she decided she didn't care about all her stupid brain's stupid objections, she would not allow the Doctor to slip through her hands and fall into a stupid schoolgirls clutches.  
Yes, snogging sounded good.  
Actually right now alcohol sounded good.  
Lots and lots of alcohol. And Chocolate.  
Clara, wanting Alcohol and chocolate, didn't take long to get her stuff and to dash out of the school, yelling a "bye!" to anyone who was around, and getting home, stopping off at a shop to buy wine and lots of chocolate, and a terrible film.  
What a way to spend a friday night, watching bad films with wine and chocolate.  
She would probably get drunk. Or fat. Or both.  
Oh well!

* * *

The Doctor too had decided to get drunk. But he had decided it on Monday, as soon as he had left school really.  
He had stopped off, like Clara, and had bought lots of drinks. Lots. he bought vodka and beer and whisky and something green! What was that? It didn't really matter, it all tasted the same after a while and kept his mind nice and numb.  
Which meant that his mind didn't go back to Clara. Which was a plus, Because not thinking of Clara meant that he didn't think about their kisses, which meant he didn't think of her rejecting him, which meant he didn't get even more sad than he already was.  
So alcohol was good.  
But on a day, he had sort of lost track, it might have been Thursday... or Monday. he wasnt really sure. All he knew was that his head hurt. A lot. And there was someone knocking on his door.  
"Go away!" he croaked out, his voice scratchy and quiet due to its lack of use.  
But apparently the angry knocking person didn't hear him because the furious knocking continued, so the Doctor just ignored it and shoved his head into his pillow, groaning in the pain of his hangover.  
Why did he have to drink so much!?  
... Oh yeah.  
Then abruptly the knocking, well the banging, stopped.  
The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.  
The person had gone away.  
But then he heard a key being pressed into the lock and the door opening.  
Oh damn it.  
There was only two people who had a key. Craig... or... Amy.  
"Doctor where are you!?" A Scottish voice boomed through his flat, making the Doctor burrow further into the covers, trying to escape the world.  
His ingenious plan failed however, and Amy burst into the room, immediately cringing in revulsion at the smell of stale beer and the appearance of lots of bottles and cans littered around the bedroom, and in the middle of the web of alcohol containers, a lump of bed covers, with one purple socked foot sticking out of the lump.  
Amy grinned. The Doctor had ignored her, she needed to restore balance to the universe.  
So she grabbed his ankle and pulled. Hard.  
"Yahh! Amy!" the Doctor screeched as he was rudely pulled down onto the floor in a flurry of movement, the smugly grinning ginger standing above him.  
"Why did you do that?" he moaned, blinking in the harsh sunlight as Amy yanked open his curtains.  
"Where have you been all week!?" Demanded Amy.  
"Here... I think" he muttered  
"Well you're not staying here and getting drunk anymore!" Amy declared, grabbing an armful of the empty bottles and walking to the bin in the kitchen.  
"I brought you homework to do" She informed him, nodding to a pile of books a papers.  
"Yay..." the Doctor muttered, walking to the bathroom to try to find something to sooth his aching head.  
Then al at once the reason why he had spent so much time chugging harmful chemicals came back to him and he spontaneously started smashing his head into a wall.  
"Stupid stupid stupid!" he scolded himself.  
"What's stupid?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing" the Doctor replied quickly. Too quickly. Amy narrowed her eyes and marched into the bathroom.  
"Dont you lie to me! What is stupid!?" Amy demanded.  
The Doctor sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't stop bothering him until he told her. "I kissed Miss Oswald" he confessed.  
"YOU WHAT!?" Amy demanded, shocked. She knew he liked her, everyone did, but she didn't really expect him to do anything!  
"Shhh! She did it first!" he defended sheepishly.  
"She WHAT!?" Amy cried, A teacher had snogged the Doctor!? Were they allowed to do that? Probably not.  
"Yeah" the Doctor said nodding.  
Ok... But why are you here at home getting drunk, rather than kissing Miss Oswald some more?" Amy Asked him.  
"She said we couldn't do anything" the Doctor mumbled sadly.  
"Ah well, you should just forget her then. Move on doctor, if she don't want you she isn't worth your time" Amy told her friend, wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug.  
The Doctor just mumbled something incoherent as he buried his face into her hair.  
And as she left the flat, she called "Hey Doctor! Have a shower! You reek!"  
The Doctor just smiled a bit and did as she instructed.  
And as he dried himself off, he decided that he would get over Clara!  
If she didn't need him, he wouldn't need her!  
Yes that sounded like a... Alright plan.  
Prehaps not a very _good_ plan, but it would do for now!

* * *

Monday came, as it always did, and the Doctor found himself back at school. Obviously. Where else would he be? He had spent the weekend catching up on his school work and trying not to think about Clara. Because he had made the decision to not think about her, so that he wouldnt want to reconsider his choice to move on from his stupid crush on her.  
Maybe Amy was right, maybe she didn't deserve his attention if she didn't want it.  
But despite this, he knew he still had a silly school boy crush on her, and given the slimmest chance, he would go right back to obsessive devotion.  
'Dont think about Clara, don't think about Clara, don't think about Clara' he mentally repeated, unfortunately it proved to be useless because, distracted by not thinking about Clara, he walked right into the woman herself.  
'Damn it!' he internally shouted looking down at the short woman who looked rather flustered.  
"hi Doctor" Clara said.  
"Hello miss Oswald" he replied. Cold. Formal. Distant. less likely for Clara to continue a conversation. Oh but her smile vanished and she looked so sad.  
So, with the desire to make her happy again, he glanced around and seeing nobody leaned in and whispered "hi Clara!"  
And her face lit up in a fantastic smile and he suddenly didn't care that he was supposed to be ignoring her, because she looked so happy.  
"Doctor will you come to my classroom please?" Clara asked smiling up at him.  
"Sure miss" he said, and he followed her off to her classroom.

* * *

"What did you nee- Mmph!" the Doctor turned from the door and was immediately attacked by a mouthful of Clara as she leapt at him and began snogging him like a woman possessed.  
But the Doctor didnt kiss back, remembering her words from their earlier encounter, he pulled away from Clara's very very tempting lips- and frowned down at her.  
I thought you said that we couldn't be anything" he reminded her, his hands still securely placed on her waist.  
"Yeah..." she agreed "But then I realised that I don't really care that you're my student" she told him.  
"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up in happiness. Clara wanted to be with him!  
"Yeah your only going to be my student for a few months now, and anyway, your too good to let you escape my grasp" she teased, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
And when Clara kissed him again, the Doctor found himself kissing back equally as passionately as the short teacher.  
Their relationship would no doubt have some issues the social stigma of a student teacher relationship being the main one, but at least he had Clara, for now anyway.  
And the kisses were nice too.

_**End of chapter 6**_

* * *

_**Leave a quick review?  
**_


End file.
